


R.I.C.H.A.R.D.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [16]
Category: Gabriel - Fandom, Richard Speight Jr. - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Speight Jr goes under the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.C.H.A.R.D.

R is for Raunchy,  
Your character be.  
I is for Impish,  
Full of tricks he.  
C is for Caring,  
More than he lets on.  
H is for Holiness,  
Made out long gone.  
A is for Admired,  
You are by your fans.  
R is for Respected,  
Your inspiration expands.  
D is for Dreamy,  
Your looks inspire plans.

Richard the trickster, Loki, you play,  
Your sinful good looks sure don’t get in the way.   
Good natured and funny, you make us all smile,  
Even when Gabriel’s in self-imposed exile.

But more than good looks and a sexy big grin,  
You have a way of getting people in.  
You’re playful and jovial, at least, so I’ve heard,  
I’ve never met you (I don’t have the nerve).

Though you have died in the series, I know,  
I still see you as a part of the show.  
That devilish smirk, as you play word games with Sam,  
Even as you’re trying to go ‘on the lam’.


End file.
